One Last Breath
by CharmedFan232
Summary: Kakashi has set up a new challange for Naruto and the others, a skill of telling which is illusion and which is not. But not all goes well when someone attacks Naruto and has no intentions of holding back. R&R NO FLAMES! NarutoSakura
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Where's Naruto?

Naruto yawned as he sat down to breakfast he shook his milk then checked the expiration date not wanting to make the same mistake twice. He ate his ramen noodles then drank his milk.

He quickly got dressed and ran down to the bridge to meet the others, "Hey Sakura!" Naruto shouted. He saw Sasuke and glared at him, "Do you have to be so loud Naruto! I was trying to talk to Sasuke" Sakura said loudly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a nasty look, _Its always about Sasuke, Sasuke this Sasuke that what does he have that I don't! _Nartuo's thoughts were interrupted when Kakashi showed up,

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. "I got lost again, let's start we have a lot of ground to cover" Kakashi said. "More pointless missions! Where's the danger?" Naruto shouted.

"Danger…. need I remind you of that day when Zabuza and Haku fought us?" Kakashi said. Naruto began to have a flashback _"Kill me Naruto it's the only way!" Haku shouted. "You may get past me Kakashi but those brats are no match for Haku!" Zabuza shouted. "He…he loved you! And yet you still feel nothing!" Naruto shouted. "Kid…. you don't need to say anymore" Zabuza said. _Naruto shook his head,

"Forgive me Sensei Kakashi" Naruto said.

"Now, for today I want all three of you to get to the other side of the forest but…you must do it with caution" Kakashi said. "Wha…what do you mean Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that there will be enemies that are illusions and enemies that aren't you must get past them, this will be a painful task and may be proven fatal if you choose to believe all enemies are illusions.

All of them gasped, Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Sounds promising" Sasuke said flatly.

"Oh Sasuke your so fearless!" Sakura said. Naruto squeezed his fists _Damn that Sasuke! Always so damned determined to make me look like an ass in front of Sakura! I wont lose to him! _ Naruto stopped thinking.

"Ill be the one to finish first, believe it!" Naruto shouted. "You have until nightfall to complete this task, now begin!" Kakashi shouted. They all ran into the forest and went their separate ways.

A/N I will divide each scene, by that I will bold the names thus breaking the scenes up you will see what I mean.

Sasuke 

Sasuke walked quietly through the forest with his Kunai in hand he heard a stick break and turned around, he threw his Kunai. It was just an illusion he sighed in relief then he was hit from behind. "This one isn't an illusion!" Sasuke shouted. He took out his Kunai and prepared to fight.

Sakura 

She dodged another attack as she finished off the ninja and continued on, "Sa…Sakura" Sasuke said.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke had Kunai's through his body Sakura began to cry. Then she shook her head, "It is just an illusion!" Sakura shouted. She threw a Kunai at him, and then the illusion disappeared.

Naruto 

Naruto destroyed another illusion, and then turned around just in time to dodge a fist "Impressive Naruto" The man said. "I am guessing you're not an illusion!" Naruto said. He ran at the man full speed.

The man grabbed Naruto's arm in an instant and socked him in the face. "I…I guess Kakashi really set it up for me this time" Naruto said.

"My dear boy, I am not part of this training, I want to destroy you!" he shouted. Naruto stepped back, "Who are you!" Naruto shouted.

"I am the last thing you will ever see" He shouted. "Shadow clone Jitsu!" Naruto shouted. Ten of him appeared and attacked the stranger,

"That pathetic trick won't stop me you nine tailed demon!" He shouted. He destroyed each of the clones and then set his sights on Naruto.

Other Side Of The Forest 

Sakura stepped out of the forest wiping the blood off her lip, after two hours she had finally done it. "Sasuke! You made it!" Sakura shouted. "Yeah, it looks like Naruto didn't." Sasuke said holding herbs on his wound. "Well done, now as soon as Naruto gets back we can eat" Kakashi said.

Naruto 

Naruto smashed into another tree as he coughed up blood, this man was just to fast for him was he even human? "I won't kill you now, but this is just a taste of what your future death will feel like!" He shouted. "No!" Naruto shouted. "A THOSAND KUNAI JITSU!" He shouted. With the speed of light a thousand Kunai pierced through Naruto and disappeared. The man held Naruto by the throat, he was losing a lot of blood "Yo…your not human you bastard" Naruto said. He kneed Naruto in his open gash as Naruto screamed in pain.

Other Side Of Forest 

"What was that?" Kakashi shouted. "It sounded like Naruto!" Sasuke shouted. "Where's Naruto?" Sakura shouted. "Not sure but we must find him quick!" Kakashi shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Barley Alive

They ran into the woods searching for their friend, "Wait for me!" Sakura shouted. They didn't slow down. Sakura ran faster but tripped over something, she stood up and froze there lay Naruto bloodied bruised and barley alive.

Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream, "SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted. They turned around, they ran up to Sakura and found her cradling Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted.

"He…wasn't…human" Naruto whispered. He grinned as his hand fell to the ground,

"Naruto?" Sakura said.

"We need to get him back" Kakashi said. The others nodded as they headed back to the village.

Village House 

"How is he?" Sasuke asked. "Well, he is badly injured, whoever did this must have been really strong." Kakashi said.

Sakura bent down and touched his forehead, "He's sweating a lot" Sakura said. "He's dreaming" Sasuke said. _Naruto ran as his village burned, why had he become that monster! Why was this man after him?_

Naruto stopped moving and finally fell silent once more in his rest. "Sensei Kakashi, who did this?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure, but whoever it was they wanted him dead because of what he really is." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura said. "Have you ever heard of the nine tailed demon fox?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes" Sasuke said. "Long ago, one child held the power of the nine tailed demon fox within his blood, his family and friends made him an outcast because of what he was, that child was Naruto" Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke froze, as he though to himself, _how…how is that possible? Naruto being that strong? How could he have that in his blood?_ Sasuke snapped out of it,

"That day one the bridge, it was Naruto wasn't it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, even I was stunned he held so much charka inside him" Kakashi said. "If so, then this guy he will come back for Naruto and we must stop him" Sasuke said. Sakura wanted to cry, as she watched her friend lay there in pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Just A Talk

Naruto opened his eyes, he tried to sit up but his body wouldn't allow him "Easy there kid, don't try and strain" Kakashi said.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked. "Two days" Sakura said. Naruto was shocked to see Sakura sitting next to him.

"Sa…Sakura what are you doing here?" Naruto asked blushing.

"Just checking up on you, is that a bad thing?" Sakura said.

"N…No! You kidding ha ha! It's a great thing, ow! My ribs." Naruto said.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Hey" Sasuke said flatly.

"Hi Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

"Where were you?" Kakashi asked.

"Training, I always do in the morning" Sasuke said.

"Your so cool Sasuke" Sakura said.

"Your so cool Sasuke, ch what a loser" Naruto mocked.

"He is not a loser!" Sakura shouted. She kicked Naruto in the leg as he screamed "What'd you do that for?" Naruto shouted.

"You deserved it" Sakura said. "Come on, we have to let him get some rest" Kakashi said.

"You guy's go on ahead I'll be out" Sasuke said. Naruto was puzzled as to why Sasuke stayed.

"Why are you still here?" Naruto asked ignorantly.

"I'm curious about what Kakashi told us" Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"You really are the nine tailed demon, aren't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto froze,

"That's where all the charka came from, when I was on the bridge" Sasuke said.

"Yes, It was from me" Naruto said.

"Anger…. when you thought I was dead, you became enraged which caused you to lose it" Sasuke said.

"I…I couldn't stop" Naruto asked.

"Its funny, here I am trying to be stronger than anyone, and you the silliest of all ninja's surpass with powers far greater than Kakashi himself," Sasuke said.

"You don't understand, I was banished from my home by my own family, nobody wanted a child like me around after what happened its like I cant control it" Naruto said.

"You really are something else you know that? You really aren't that bad" Sasuke said.

"Heh, thanks but hey Sasuke why did you save me that day all you said was you just did it because you felt as if you had to" Naruto said.

"I did, somehow I knew you would be the one to stop Haku you had so much spirit to never give up" Sasuke said.

A sudden explosion was heard, Sasuke ran to the window "Ch, stupid trainees" Sasuke said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. "Nothing, a new student just misused his charka, see you later Naruto" Sasuke said. Sasuke walked out as Naruto laid back down and tried to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Unfinished Business

Naruto startled awake it was almost dawn, he looked around the room and thought someone else was in there with him. He thought he was just being paranoid until a mysterious figure grabbed hold of him.

Shadow Forest 

Naruto sat up he had no clue where he was "We have some unfinished business you and I," The man said.

"You again! Who are you?" Naruto shouted.

"My name is Kentashi Omirou, and I will kill you nine tailed demon" Kentashi said.

"My name is Naruto and you caught me off guard! Now I'll show you how I really fight!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto is it? Well…" Kentashi said. Naruto froze as he appeared in front of him and kicked him in the gut. Naruto fell to the ground in pain, _"How could anyone move so…so fast?" _ Naruto stopped thinking and got back up.

"You don't know me, and I wont give up believe it!" Naruto shouted.

He kicked Kentashi in the face, Kentashi didn't move "And obviously you don't know me, you Naruto are foolish prepare to die!" Kentashi shouted.

Village Cabin 

"Wow, morning already?" Sakura said. "Yup, it's a nice day to do some training" Kakashi said.

"Ok, I'll go wake Naruto" Sakura Said.

"No let me do it, even after three days of rest he still might be touchy" Sasuke said.

He walked upstairs and into the room where Naruto slept, he walked in and saw nobody. Sasuke walked back downstairs

"He's not in there" Sasuke said.

"Maybe he went for a walk" Sakura said. Kakashi looked tense, as if something were wrong.

"What is it Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Something isn't right, NO! HE MUST HAVE NARUTO!" Kakashi shouted.

Sakura and Sasuke froze, "Where!" Sakura shouted.

"They should be close, come on!" Kakashi shouted.

Shadow Forest 

Naruto hit the ground again he couldn't fight anymore, his body was sore and his charka was very low.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She knelt down beside him, "How'd you find me?" Naruto asked.

"I tracked your charka, is this him?" Kakashi said.

"Yes…his name is Kentashi Omirou" Naruto said. Sasuke felt a large amount of charka coming from him,

"Listen get Naruto out of here," Kakashi said.

"I don't think so! My charka is shielding your escape, the moment you stepped into the shadow forest you were trapped, the only way to break it is by killing me" Kentashi said.

"Bring it on" Kakashi said. Sasuke stepped forward and took a fighting stance.

"Sakura…don't fight him, he's too strong…I don't want you to get hurt" Naruto whispered.

Sakura knew at that moment she had to protect Naruto, and that's what she was going to do. She stepped beside Sasuke and assumed fighting position.

"You two are crazy" Kakashi said.

"We wont stand down, now let's get this bastard!" Sasuke shouted. "Fools, if you wish to die as well fine!" Kentashi shouted.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Ok constructive criticism or not, that was still rude regardless I will still continue but if the same person flames then I wont continue.

Chapter 5 Up Again

Kakashi turned his foot and darted straight towards Kentashi, he back flipped dodging Kentashi's fist as he appeared in front of him. Sasuke appeared behind Kentashi only to be hit into a tree.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She ran alongside of Kakashi as they launched a double kick at Kentashi but missed. "He's to fast," Sakura said.

"I have an idea, Sasuke stay to my left, Sakura follow my lead" Kakashi said. Kakashi ran to the right as Sakura followed,

"Now!" Kakashi shouted. Sasuke appeared in front of Kentashi as Kakashi held him by the neck.

"You think you won?" Kentashi said. Kakashi tightened his grip on Kentashi's neck. He laughed as he kneed Kakashi in the stomach, Sasuke flipped in the air and kicked Kentashi in the face, and he grabbed Sasuke by the ankle and threw him down.

"That's it you're going down!" Sakura shouted.

He laughed as she charged at him; in the blink of an eye he appeared behind her and put her into a headlock with one arm.

"Foolish girl, you are no match for me" Kentashi said.

He took his sword and stabbed Sakura. Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream, she then fell to the ground and lay silent. Naruto opened his eyes,

"Sa…Sakura" Naruto whispered. Kakashi stood up and saw Sakura.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi stood up and ran towards her

"I don't think so" Kentashi said. He hit him into the ground, and then they heard a voice

"Kakashi take Sakura back" Naruto said.

"You cant fight him alone" Kakashi said. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Naruto said.

"They'll never get away" Kentashi said.

"Let them go its me you want!" Naruto shouted.

"Fine" Kentashi shouted. Kakashi picked up Sakura, Sasuke stood beside him.

"Look after her for me" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as they walked off.

"Your going to die" Kentashi said. "No it is you who will die and I wont back down!" Naruto shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Boundary is Broken

Naruto charged at Kentashi with full speed, he jumped behind him and tried to kick him but missed.

"Face it I'm to fast for you" Kentashi said.

"Shadow clone Jitsu!" Naruto shouted. Ten of him appeared as they attacked Kentashi at once, he fought them off one by one.

Then Naruto landed a punch in Kentashi's face as he fell backwards

"Lucky shot!" Kentashi shouted. He got up and kicked Naruto in the gut; he fell to the ground in pain. He slowly stood up

"Why don't you just give up?" Kentashi said.

"A true ninja never gives in to his opponent" Naruto said.

"A true ninja? Is that what you think you are? You're nothing more than a silly boy who thinks his words can stop others" Kentashi said.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. He charged towards Kentashi kicking him in the face then punching him. Kentashi dodged his third attempt and kicked Naruto down

"You don't deserve to live, you don't deserve to carry all that charka" Kentashi said.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. He charged at him again, he threw his Kunai at him as it grazed his face.

"Nobody cuts my face" Kentashi said.

"I just did" Naruto said.

"A thousand kunai Jitsu!" Kentashi shouted. Naruto tried to dodge them but he failed, he screamed as they pierced his skin.

He laid on the ground bleeding badly, Kentashi stepped on him.

"Your pathetic, your all words and now your going to die and you will never see the light of the day again you will never be a ninja" Kentashi said.

Naruto knocked him off of his stomach.

"What's this?" Kentashi shouted.

"You pissed me off, I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto shouted.

Village Hut 

Sakura sat up holding her side "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Better" Sakura said.

"Your lucky, he could have killed you, you two fought good" Kakashi said.

"You feel that!" Sakura shouted.

"Is…is that Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Oh no! He's transforming, his charka…its increasing dramatically" Kakashi said.

Shadow Forest 

Naruto's hands had changed into claws, he had become the nine-tailed demon and the boundary has broken.

A/N Uh oh


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 It's Over

Naruto squeezed his head he couldn't even stop; the rage inside had taken over as he charged towards Kentashi. Kentashi jumped into the air, Naruto grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground as he slashed his chest.

"Damn it!" Kentashi shouted. He picked up dirt and threw it into Naruto's eyes.

"Gaaaaa!" Naruto shouted. Kentashi ran up into a tree while Naruto was distracted. Naruto wiped his eyes,

"You can't hide forever!" He growled. Kentashi sat up in the tree, "_I have to make him transform back into his human state, but how? I'll just have to wear him down" _

Kentashi's thoughts were interrupted when the tree was half fallen

"Found you!" Naruto shouted. He lunged for Kentashi. Kentashi jumped over him,

"Firebird Jitsu!" Kentashi shouted. Flames attacked Naruto sending him backwards as he fell. He got back up and rammed Kentashi into a tree. Kentashi let out a scream as his arm began to crack.

"Shadow clone Jitsu!" ten of Kentashi formed around Naruto, "A thousand kunai Jitsu!" All of the kunai struck Naruto in the back causing him to let go. He was bloodied and tired,

"Why wont you die!" Kentashi shouted.

"You can't defeat me, I am stronger than you" Naruto said.

Village Hut 

Kakashi sat up "He's trying to wear him out and if he does Naruto will be in danger" Kakashi said.

"We need to help him" Sakura said standing up. She fell back down as Sasuke caught her.

"You need to rest, I will go with Kakashi" Sasuke said.

"No, I will go alone you have to stay here and watch over Sakura" Kakashi said.

"No! We wont let you, we stick together no matter what!" Sakura shouted. She stood back up as she winced in pain. "Now lets go" Sakura said.

"She's right, he would do the same for us" Sasuke said.

"Your right, he would do the same, come on" Kakashi said.

Shadow Forest 

Kentashi slammed against a tree; he spat out blood as Naruto stood over him holding him down.

"Say goodbye" Naruto said. Kentashi laughed he kicked Naruto then grabbed his kunai as he stabbed Naruto.

Naruto fell back coughing up blood he began to transform back. Kentashi was worn out. He approached Naruto as he grabbed him by the throat, and punched his wound. Naruto screamed in pain.

"Now you will die, and so will the demon within your soul" Kentashi said. "Its not over yet"

Naruto whispered. He kicked Kentashi as he let go Naruto ran for the half fallen tree and kicked it.

A loud crack echoed, Kentashi looked up but by the time he tried to move the tree had already fallen on top of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A True Ninja

A/N I do not own any of the Naruto characters or the song "I'll stand by you" by the pretenders. Shadow Forest 

Kakashi and the others finally reached the forest they saw Naruto standing by a fallen tree. "You did it Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto smiled "Believe it" Naruto said. He fell down as Kakashi caught him. His body was bruised and torn, he was bleeding badly he smiled as Sakura knelt beside him.

"Sakura…. your…okay" Naruto said.

"You will be to Naruto just hang in there," Sakura said. She tried not to cry but couldn't help it.

"Don't cry…. Sakura" Naruto said.

"Leave it to Naruto to get in trouble" Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed weakly. "Hey Sasuke…how about a spar…when I get better?" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and held out his hand as Naruto shook it. Naruto coughed again as he winced in pain.

"Naruto" Sakura said.

"I'm sorry Kakashi" Naruto said.

Sasuke turned away.

"No, Naruto you can't leave me!" Sakura shouted.

She hugged him; he blushed and put an arm around her. "I will.. Never leave you…. I love you…Sakura" Naruto whispered.

Sakura felt his lips on hers, she never knew he cared so much she sat up as he smiled at her. "I'll….always…be there" Naruto whispered. His hand fell limp in hers, "Naruto?" Sakura said. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She began to cry, "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered. She stood up and hugged him as she began to cry in his arms.

Oh, why you look so sad?

Tears are in your eyes

Come on and come to me now.

Don't be ashamed to cry,

let me see you through

Cause I've seen the dark side too

Kakashi picked his body up, he started walking back towards the village. Sasuke and Sakura followed him.

When the night falls on you,

you don't know what to do,

Nothing you confess

could make me love you less

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

As Kakashi walked into the village with Naruto everyone began to stare, Kakashi stood with Naruto in his arms as

So, if you're mad get mad,

don't hold it all inside,

Come on and talk to me now.

And hey, what you got to hide?

I get angry too

But I'm alot like you.

When you're standing at the crossroads,

don't know which path to choose,

Let me come along,

cause even if your wrong

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

"Its Naruto..." Hinita said. "He's…He's dead…"neji said.

Take me into your darkest hour,

and I'll never desert you.

I'll stand by you.

And when, when the night falls on you baby,

you're feeling all alone,

You won't be on your own,

I'll stand by you.

I'll stand by you

I'll stand by you,

won't let nobody hurt you.

I'll stand by you

Take me in into your darkest hour

and I'll never desert you

I'll stand by you.

A/N This was a hard chapter to write. I cried oh well. Stay tuned for the final chap.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N As wasn't supposed to be there, thanks for telling me though enjoy the final chapter guys.

Chapter 9 Last Goodbye

Everyone stood before the black coffin waiting for the burial to start; there was a slight murmur amongst everyone.

"I ask you all to be quiet" Sarutobi said.

"There are many who desired to become a true hokage ninja, Naruto Uzumaki was one of them" Sarutobi said.

"Today we honor Naruto with the title of a true ninja, he showed us all that it doesn't matter who you are what you are, as long as you have determination" Kakashi said.

Everyone bowed in honor of him, Sasuke stepped up next

"I always thought Naruto was a fool compared to me, when he became part of our team I knew it wouldn't be easy to do, but I learned that deep within Naruto lay a powerful soul. The nine-tailed demon, I never understood how such a man as Naruto could posses such power. And because of that he was ridiculed and now his courage will live within us all." Sasuke said.

Sakura stood behind him, she looked at him she was scared but Sasuke nudged her to go.

"I remember the day we were at the bridge, Naruto refused to give up he always said he could do anything and now he's gone. He protected us from Kentashi Omirou and fate repays him by letting him die! How is that fair? He protected all of us, and because of him, Kakashi, Sasuke and I are alive so in his honor we will look up to his statue when we think were down but remember what he taught us" Sakura said.

"Thank you all, and be proud of Naruto for what he did" Sarutobi said.

Two days later… 

Sakura sat beside Naruto's grave as she began to cry, "You loved me Naruto, you always have I just wish I could have told you that…I loved you too, you were always there for me" Sakura said. She covered her face with her hands, she felt a hand on her shoulder but nobody was behind her. She stood up and looked at his statue, she smiled as she read the title "Naruto Uzumaki, a true Hokage ninja that will live in all of us forever"

Even then Sakura felt like he was right there beside her, just like he had always been no matter what happened.


End file.
